The invention relates to improvements in protective headgear such as football helmets, motorcycle and bicycle helmets, and helmets for other activities where protection from head impact and injury is desirable. The invention also relates to protective pads, particularly chin pads.
Protective helmets to minimize head injuries have been known and used for many years, but the known helmets can be improved. For example, football helmet shells have been produced from injection molded ABS, or polycarbonate plastic. Helmets intended for youth usage have usually been produced from ABS plastic, and helmets for adult usage have usually been produced from polycarbonate plastic. ABS plastic is significantly less expensive than polycarbonate, but ABS plastic is not as structurally rigid as polycarbonate. As the level of intensity of contact in youth football is significantly lower than that at the adult level, ABS has been accepted as a satisfactory material for use at the youth level. For adult helmets, however, the structural rigidity of the polycarbonate material is essential to minimize the flex and deformation of the shell under extreme impact conditions.
The National Operating Committee on Standards for Athletic Equipment (NOCSAE) has been responsible for setting minimal performance criteria for football helmets. The minimum standard acceptance level measured by the Severity Index (SI) is set at 1200. Through the continuous testing of NOCSAE, it has been established that the rigidity of polycarbonate shells, in comparison to ABS shells, leads to significantly lower SI results. From these tests, it is believed that there is a correlation between the rigidity of the shell material and improved safety performance.
Protection can also be improved by the addition of a face mask attached to the helmet. For example, football helmets are usually equipped over the exposed face area with a vinyl coated wire or other metal structure, or an injection molded plastic face mask. The obvious purpose of the face mask is to protect the face of the player from injury, while not obstructing the players"" vision unnecessarily. Addition of a face mask can also increase the rigidity of the shell which improves the SI performance. Helmets are usually tested without face masks so that the SI performance of a helmet with the mask will somewhat exceed the test standard.
Face masks have been mounted to the exterior surface of the helmet shell behind the front edge of the helmet face opening. This design can, under certain conditions, contribute to serious injury. Helmet shells are specifically designed with smooth spherical surfaces to allow the shells to glance and slide on impact. The mounting of the face mask on the outer surface creates the potential that the masks of two players hitting could become engaged as their helmets are glancing, changing the directional forces and causing the potential for serious injury.
Protective helmets usually include a chin strap to hold the helmet on, particularly during impact. In the past, chin straps were frequently constructed using a molded plastic cup made of compression or injection molded plastic material. A pad, usually of a felt or foam material, was bonded or otherwise attached to the plastic cup. This cup construction is preferable to non-padded chin straps which have been standard equipment on football helmets. Non-padded chin straps do not offer any impact protection to the chin area, and only serve to secure the helmet to the player""s head. Padded chin cups provide an added measure of protection to the chin from impacts, in addition to securing the helmet to the player""s head.
Improvement in the impact absorption performance of padded chin straps is desirable. The molded plastic chin cups currently used are molded in a manner which allows the formed cup to flex upon impact. An improved construction is a rigid material which does not flex on impact to an undesirable degree, thus distributing the impact force over a larger area of the chin.
Another shortcoming of existing chin straps is that the padding material is permanently bonded to the plastic chin cup. As football is often times played in muddy conditions, these pads tend to become dirty. Sweat and body oil accumulate and compound the problem of how to keep the product clean and sanitary over extended use.
One key to improved SI performance is related to the stiffness of the protective shell. The invention provides helmet shells which can increase the rigidity of the shell, resulting in improved SI performance. An additional and significant benefit can be a substantial reduction of weight in comparison to the current plastic shells being produced. These same methods and structures may be applied to protective headgear other than football helmets, and to chin cups.
The invention provides protective headgear and a novel chin guard which are particularly useful in situations which involve impact, such as football, baseball, and cycling. The chin guard involves a flexible insert to improve shock absorption and to allow replacement when ruptured or when needed for cleanliness. The preferred insert is a flexible bladder filled with viscous liquid which fits into a chin cup in a removeable manner.
The preferred helmet is made of substantially rigid material which is shaped to be non-removeable with face pads in place. The face pads are designed to hold the helmet in place on a person""s head until they are removed while the helmet is still in place on the person""s head.
Another aspect of the invention involves a helmet made of a composite, sandwich construction with a foam core to provide rigidity while keeping weight of the helmet low.